


Klance Wedding

by Fxndom_Trash



Series: Writing Prompts/Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fxndom_Trash/pseuds/Fxndom_Trash
Summary: “Lance McClain, do you promise take Keith Kogane as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?” “I do.” “And do you, Keith Kogane, promise to take Lance McClain as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?” “I-I do.” “Then it is my joy and privilege to announce the both of you married.”





	Klance Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Set after s8  
> Season 8 events are canon (sorry)

Keith was panicking.

There was no doubt about it. He was pacing around the hotel room whilst Pidge tried, and failed, at tying his bow tie. “What if he changes his mind? What if something happens? I’ve seen it in the drama shows he’s made me watch, Pidge! Something bad always happens at weddings! What if-!” he was listing everything that could go wrong until Pidge shoved a hand over his mouth with an unimpressed sigh. “Keith, Lance loves you. We all know that. You’re his stability. After Allura, the war. Who kept him smiling? Who kept him motivated? You.” They said, softly jabbing his chest. “Now stop worrying and let me tie this fucking thing.” But he couldn’t stop worrying. Even if the wedding did go smoothly, he’s setting himself up for more pain when Lance decides that he isn’t what he wants. He know that Lance is what he wants, of course. No, Lance is what he needs. What he wanted and needed from the beginning. But did he deserve Lance? Or Lance’s love? He didn’t think so. Although, the others always tried their hardest to convince him otherwise. He had grown up his whole life with not enough love or affection, or support from family. Feeling love wasn’t something he was at all used to. He wanted, however, to get used to it. He wanted to be able to feel like he belonged somewhere, that he was needed. Lance brought him those feelings, and he couldn’t be more grateful. He loved Lance. He couldn’t even deny it anymore.

 

Lance was also panicking. Despite his arrogant, cocky, self-obsessed demeanour, he too couldn’t help thinking that he didn’t deserve Keith or the love he brought with him. Keith, his rival from the start that he couldn’t help but admire. The one who grew up with no parental figures to teach him. The one who deserved more than what Lance had to offer. He deserved the world, the universes, the galaxies and all the stars in them. The sunsets that he shamelessly admired, the sparkling waves of the seas. The forests, the cities, the towns and villages. The grass, the flowers, the sun and moon. The planets and all their inhabitants. Friends and family. Keith, in short, deserved the whole universe. In every reality. He knew that Keith couldn’t get better friends than he already had. He had Pidge, and Hunk, and Shiro and Coran. Even Allura. Heck, he probably got on with Shiro’s husband. He was easy to love. In Lance’s opinion, Keith had the best friends that the world could offer and you’d be crazy to not instantly like him.

Lance was already dressed. Blue suit, red tie, black shirt. Shiny black shoes. He ran his fingers over the marks below his eyes. He knew that this was what Allura would have wanted him to do. _As long as you’re happy_ , he imagined her saying. Hunk and Coran were sitting cross-legged on the floor, placing their bets for who would cry first. Hunk had his money set on Lance, despite Lance, himself, protesting that he would not cry.

Suddenly, Curtis burst through the door. “C’mon, Shiro says Keith is on his way.” he said, breathless. He was wearing a similar suit to the one from his wedding, only it was in black instead of white. Lance’s eyes widened. “B-...but im not ready!” he claimed, looking at Hunk and Coran. Hunk sighed “he’s ready. Let’s go.” Coran gave him a thumbs up and ran off to grab a seat. Hunk hugged Lance quickly, wishing him luck before following Coran. That left Lance alone with his friend’s husband. “Right..” he mumbled. Curtis smiled. “Don’t sweat it. It’ll be fine. Now let’s go.” he lead the way through hallways and to the front of the church. As much as Lance had wanted the wedding to be something more subtle, Keith had insisted on being traditional.

They only had to wait about five minutes before the door opened. Keith. Shiro was gently guiding him, arms linked. He honestly looked beautiful. His hair was tied up, adorably. He knew Lance loved it like that. He wore a red suit with a blue bow tie and a white shirt, Kosmo at his heels. He looked worried, but when he saw Lance he didn’t attempt to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks. Lance had to fight back his own tears. _Do not make this cheesier than it already is, McClain_. Not McClain for much longer. They had spent hours trying to figure out who’s last name to use. Keith McClain. Lance Kogane. Neither seemed to fit, and none of the mixes worked either. So they eventually settled on McKogane. Sounded like a McFlurry or something, but oh well. It worked.

Lance caught his breath as Shiro gave Keith a brief hug and left him at the front with Lance to sit beside Curtis. Lance wiped away Keith’s tears, and he buried his face in Lance’s chest. It only took a few minutes of gentle cradling from Lance and rubbing his back before Keith regained his posture. He knew Pidge would probably hang him on that breakdown, but he didn’t care. He was about to marry Lance, and nothing else seemed to matter.

He was so lost in thought that he only snapped out of it when Lance began his vows. “I, Lance McClain, promise to love you until the end of time. We’ve been through so much, and grown so much from it. There have been sad times, scary times, times of doubt, but there were always times when you made me smile. Whether that be because of our stupid rivalry and competitiveness, or just your kind and loving nature. I mean, your mullet is still hideous and I actually _vow_ to cut it off but oh well. I love you, so much, and I will do until the world stops spinning and the stars stop shining.” He was crying, and he couldnt even pretend that he wasnt. “I know this isnt what im supposed to do in vows, but I thought I’d bend the ‘rules’ a bit tonight. Keith, your eyes are like swirling galaxies that are easy to get lost in. Your rare smiles light up the whole world, and your laughter is the best kind of music. The kind I could listen to forever and never get bored. The way you knit your eyebrows when you’re concentrating, and the look of determination when you’re really set on something. You have a fire, Keith, and a passion that will get you far in life if you just stop letting things get in the way. Take chances, the same way you’re taking a chance with me now.”

Keith couldn’t cry anymore. He wanted to, he loved it. But now it was Lance who was crying and he found himself wiping away _his_ tears. Then he began his vows. “I, Keith Kogane, promise to love and protect you until the end of time. I dont say it enough, because its not a feeling im familiar with, but I love you Lance. Every dorky bit of you. From your flirty smile to your genuine grin. From your giggle to your loud and real laugh. Your ocean eyes and your faint freckles that nobody else can get close enough to notice. Your insecurities and doubts that make up the character that I fell for. I’m forever in debt when it comes to you. You give me so much, things that I may never be able to pay you back. But I know for certain that I can give you back the love that you give me. Probably even more. You never gave up on me, Lance, and I have no intention of ever giving up on you. I will love you until space falls dark. When the sun, the moon, and all the stars are gone. Until the world is silent. I hope you can hold on to me that long, and I hope that we can continue to support each other.” He knew that it wasn’t as good as Lance’s but it was last minute.

“Lance McClain, do you promise to take Keith Kogane as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?” “I do.” “And do you, Keith Kogane, promise to take Lance McClain as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish him for as long as you both shall live?” “I-I do.” “Then it is my joy and privilege to announce the both of you married.” Keith couldn’t stop smiling as he leaned over to wrap his arms around Lance’s shoulder, eyes sparkling as he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a ride bitches


End file.
